Lima de uñas
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: "Las manos son lo mas preciado para un jugador de voleibol". Cada vez que Kageyama piensa en ello, recuerda un lindo momento.


Volví a las andadas, después de un largo tiempo con un bloqueo de escritor, no bloqueo de inspiración, me anime por fin a escribir algo, siento que aún estoy un poco oxidada y que necesito mejorar varias cosas, pero al menos logre dar el primer paso para salir de ese bloqueo, he aquí mi fic que se me ocurrió en un momento muy inoportuno:

 _ **Lima de uñas.**_

Hinata se sentía nervioso, pensó en todo lo que había hecho en la práctica, repaso si algún movimiento suyo había sido malo o inadecuado, pero extrañamente ese día estaba en buenas condiciones; con todo eso, no podía explicarse porque Kageyama lo miraba mal desde el inicio, le miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara que Hinata le pidiera una disculpa, pero el chico ni siquiera sabía que había hecho mal. Trato de ignorarlo, pero la mirada de Kageyama era tenebrosa y pesada, le miro por el rabillo del ojo y seguía con el mismo semblante, Hinata solo pudo temblar.

-Oi- en ese momento sintió un escalofrió y se giró lentamente, frente a él estaba Kageyama, mirándole, era obvio que estaba molesto. Hinata respiro hondo y trato de ser lo más amigable posible.

-O-Oh… Kageyama-kun… ¿Q-Que lindo día, no?- no obtuvo respuesta y justo cuando iba a salir corriendo, Kageyama le tomo de la muñeca, lo arrastro por la cancha y lo tiro en la banca. Decidió no decir nada, no parecía que fuera a golpearlo, si fuera eso ya lo habría hecho, al igual que gritarle; mejor se quedó callado, esperando.

Kageyama se aproximó a Hinata, se sentó detrás de él y le tomo las manos. Hinata se sonrojo, mientras Kageyama sus las manos. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarlas. Hinata se quedó estático.

-Kageyama- el otro solo pronuncio un monosílabo a modo de indicarle que le escuchaba.

-¿Qué haces?- Hinata vio como Kageyama guardaba el pañuelo y sacaba un extraño objeto alargado entre transparente, blanco y azul. El más alto acaricio su mano izquierda, le hizo extender sus dedos y comenzó a limar su uña.

 _Oh, era una lima de uñas… espera, ¿qué?_

-Tienes las uñas largas… me molesta- Hinata simplemente se quedó quieto, disfrutando un poco el contacto de la mano de Kageyama con la suya.

-Tienes hábitos muy raros…- lanzo otro monosílabo y Hinata sonrió, para después recargarse en Kageyama, acomodando su cuerpo para que pareciera que simplemente le abrazaba.

-Wow, eres inesperadamente bueno en esto- dijo al ver como su mano izquierda había sido terminada, Kageyama le tomo la otra mano y de nuevo la acaricio suavemente.

-Lo aprendí en la secundaria- Hinata se quedó mirando las manos de Kageyama, perfectamente cuidadas.

-Hey Kageyama, ¿Tu mamá te enseño a hacer esto?- por un momento Kageyama se detuvo. Recordó aquellos días en la secundaria, la manera en la que aprendió todo eso.

 _-Oh dios… ¡Tobio-chan! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!- Kageyama se giró con el balón en las manos, viendo como Oikawa le miraba indignado, con las manos en las caderas. Él simplemente miro el balón y después a Oikawa._

 _-¿Practicar?- Oikawa inflo las mejillas y Kageyama se confundió aún más, no había hecho nada malo._

 _-No con esas horribles uñas- le jalo de la muñeca, le sentó en el banquillo y se arrodillo frente a él, Kageyama inclino su cabeza, ¿Qué hacia Oikawa? Le observo mientras el castaño tomaba una toallita húmeda y le limpiaba las manos y las uñas, para después sacar una lima de color transparente, blanco y rosa._

 _-Esto es una lima de uñas de cristal, solo la usan los profesionales y yo, por supuesto- Oikawa trataba sus uñas con una extraña delicadeza, dejándolas cortas y perfectas._

 _-Sé que tu e Iwa-chan son unos machos y todo eso pero… cuidar de la higiene personal no es femenino-_

 _-¡Lo es si tienes una lima de uñas de cristal! ¡Y maquillaje guardado en el casillero!- Oikawa se sonrojo y dejo su trabajo por un momento._

 _-¡Iwa-chan! ¡Son cremas hidratantes!- grito rojo, Kageyama miro como Iwaizumi le sonreía a Oikawa, nunca le sonreía así a nadie más. Oikawa siguió limando las uñas del de primero, que simplemente prestaba atención a como lo hacía._

 _-Las manos son lo más preciado de un jugador de voleibol… además de que romperse una uña en un partido es horrible- Kageyama pensó en como seria eso, ya que nunca le había pasado._

 _-¿Duele mucho?-_

 _-Ay, Tobio-chan. El dolor es soportable, pero se ve ¡espantoso! Si Iwa-chan y tu siguen así, parecerá que tienen manos de mendigo- Kageyama asintió y vio como Oikawa sonreía por un segundo, juro que esa era la sonrisa más honesta que había visto._

 _-Listo, tienes que aprender a hacerlo por ti mismo, no puedo hacerlo por ti todo el tiempo; ahora… a practicar, Iwa-chan quería que practicaran juntos- Kageyama se levantó y corrió en dirección a Iwaizumi, cuando giro a verle, Oikawa sonreía._

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo, esa fue una de las veces en las que se demostraba lo maternal que podía llegar a ser Oikawa, aunque muchos no lo creyeran, tenía un verdadero instinto maternal.

-Si… fue _mi madre_ quien me enseño- Hinata se quedó callado al ver la sonrisa melancólica de Kageyama y se recostó en su pecho. Debía estar recordando algo muy preciado.

-Gracias, Kageyama- le susurro para después besarle la mejilla, solo para reírse cuando la cara de Kageyama se incendió en rojo.

 **Extra:**

-Oi, Kusoikawa- llamo Iwaizumi al ver como el capitán del equipo estaba cómodamente sentado en la banca, de piernas cruzadas, _como toda una dama,_ mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Iwa-chan, estoy limando muy uñas y antes de que digas algo o me golpes, eso es muy importante para la práctica- dijo mostrándole sus perfectas y pulcras uñas a Iwaizumi que simplemente frunció el ceño. Cuando un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

-Está bien, sigue con eso… Por cierto, ¿no quieres enseñarle a Kunimi o Kindaichi como se hace? Parece que Kageyama aprendió por sí mismo después de todo- se alejó al ver como las mejillas de Oikawa se teñían de rojo.

-¡Iwa-chan!-

-¡Que buena _madre_ resultaste!-

 **¿Les gusto? Siempre quise escribir algo con un Oikawa actuando como** _ **madre,**_ **siento que él es un poco femenino o que cuida mucho su apariencia y por eso Iwaizumi lo molesta; en fin, espero que lo disfrutaran ya que esa es mi única recompensa, no me pagan por esto, así que su felicidad es mi único regalo. Bueno, espero se animen a tal vez escribir sobre Iwaoi siendo los** _ **padres**_ **de Kageyama o simplemente Iwaoi, nos leemos después si ustedes quieren… Los reviews con opcionales pero si yo te hice feliz seria lindo que me hicieras feliz xD**


End file.
